The fallen kingdom
by jessicanat
Summary: AU where a mysterious female Kirin crushes at Kinpa palace. Can Youko handle encounter with a woman who can melt Keiki's facade in a second? And how will Enki do as wingman for Shoryu, who's interested in female Kirin? Will they be able to safe The fallen kingdom together?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FALLEN KINGDOM**

**Author's note:**

Hey guys, i decided to write a fic for Twelve kingdoms. I feel in love with the series recently. So this is gonna be AU, a slow burn love story, but I'll try to make some interesting story around. :D There is gonna be a lot of jealous Youko, resisting Keiki, tempting Shoryu and bewildered Enki. And OC of course, trying to handle all of them. Hope you gonna like it. Please, let me know what you think. ;)

**Description**

AU where mysterious female Kirin crushes at Kinpa palace. Can Youko handle encounter with a woman who can melt Keiki's facade in a second? And how will Enki do as wingman for Shoryu, who's interested in female Kirin? Will they be able to safe The fallen kingdom together?

**THE FALLEN KINGDOM**

**Chapter 1 - Guests**

"The celebration is gonna be grandiose. And I insist you both have to be there!" Shoryu said to Youko and Keiki while having afternoon tea in Kinpa palace. He was shining with excitement. He and Enki arrived only to invite their friends to anniversary party. It's gonna be 550 years from the beginning of their reign in just a few weeks.

"Yes, well be having fireworks, parades, parties and many diplomatic guests from other kingdoms. Great opportunity to get to know everyone." Enki added, leaning on the railing. They sat on the terrace, had a nice talk, tea and sweets. Sun was shining, but it was not hot anymore. A cold wind indicated autumn is about to come soon.

Keiki had his serious look on, as always. But Youko smiled at her guests.

"Sure we are going to come to your celebration, thank you for having us!" She said.

Keiki was about to say something disapproving, she thought, from the look he gave her, but he didn't have a chance as the blow echoed through the place.

With a shock everyone stood up and looked at the roof above, where the sound came from. The sound was followed by falling roof tiles that ended at the floor near them.

Right after that, a white shadow jumped over their heads and ended standing in the garden only a few meters from them.

Everyone gasped.

It was a Kirin.

Beautiful white creature with long mane that was blond at roots and red at the tips. The Kirin was breathing hard, foam at the mouth, staring at them with fear in the eyes. It's body was covered with open wounds and blood.

Keiki made a step forward, his face full of emotions. Youko never seen any of them before.

At that moment the queen's guard crushed the terrace from inside the palace. They heard the noise and hurried to safe their ruler.

"No stop!" Youko ordered and her men froze in place.

She wanted to ask her Taiho who the incomer was, but Keiki was already moving away from her.

The moment Keiki moved, wounded Kirin fell to the ground as it's legs could not bear it anymore. After a second, Kirin changed its form to human.

At the grass in front of them a naked woman laid, most of her nudity covered with long blonde and red hair.

As fast as Keiki got to her, he took off his cloak and covered her with it.

Everyone was silent as they watched Kei-taiho helping the she-kirin, who could not stand on her own feet. She was bleeding heavily and Keiki's own strength was fading fast, sensing all the blood. He took the woman in his arms but as he tried to stand up with her, he found he can't. He was sweating and his every muscle was in pain.

"Hyouki" he called his shirei and the creature appeared next to him together with Hankyo.

"Take her to my chambers immediately."

"Hankyo" he ordered "go and get the healer there!"

As both of them disappeared Keiki managed to get to his feet. But he stayed leaning against his knees, heavily breathing.

The autumn wind blew again and sent all the blood scent to the queen and her guests. Enki, who was covering his nose for the whole time, leaning against the wall not to fall, could not bare it and passed out. Shoryu hurried to the boy and took him to his arms.

Youko was confused, not really sure what was happening.

"Help Kei-taiho" she ordered her man and watched as they moved to help her Kirin who was also falling to the ground.

Youko exchanged worried looks with Shoryu.

"These Kirins…" he said with amusement.

But Youko did not feel amused at all.

She had three unconscious Kirins at the palace. And she had no idea who the new one was.

* * *

"You say that Keiki tried to help her even when she was all covered in blood?" Suzu asked in surprise.

Youko nodded.

They were at her chambers. Youko sitting at the corner of her bed, Suzu sitting in chair and Shoukei standing near.

"I never saw Keiki like that. Even his face changed as he saw her. I did not know he is capable to show fear that strong." Youko said, not really sure how she feels about it.

"It is not usual for Kirins to have any bonds amongst themselves. I know some of them are friends, but what you describe looks like a completely different story." Shoukei said with a hint of something that made Youko feel a little uneasy.

"You think they could be…." Youko was not sure which word to use. "... more?"

"I don't know. You saw what happened, not us." Shoukei replied.

"I think it could be possible. The last queen fell in love with Keiki, right?" Suzu started: "And from the stories I heard around the palace she went mad because she was jealous. Some say, it was all because of the only woman who Taiho showed some emotions to. And the queen could not bear it. It could be her."

Youko's heart was beating fast. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Why did I never hear about it?" Youko asked.

"Well it's only rumours. I never thought it was important. And besides no one ever saw Taiho with a woman."

"Until today." Youko said with a sad voice.

Shoukei took Suzu's hand: "Come on, let's see what we can find about new guest."

Youko nodded and girls left the room.

As the doors closed behind them Shoukei said: "You shouldn't have told her that."

"Why not?" Suzu asked, obviously confused.

Shoukei was not sure how to say it right:

"The relationship between her and Keiki is fragile. These rumors are not going to help it."

Suzu covered her mouth in shock: "You're right, I'm sorry. It doesn't have to be true."

"Let's see what we can find out." Shoukei said and they hurried through palace corridors.

* * *

Enki opened his eyes, blinked a few times and posted his hand on his head. He had a headache and very bad. As he breathed in he could still smell the scent of blood around the palace.

"So you're finally up" Shoryu said. He was sitting near the boy's bad, keeping an eye on him.

Enki sat up, looking like a disaster: "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." Shoryu answered: "I guess Keiki is going to be out for much longer."

Enki snorted: "Yeah I'm sure about that. What was he thinking?"

"Well she probably means a lot to him." Shoryu said and leaned into his chair: "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Kirin of some Kingdom?" Enki said without really thinking about it.

Shoryu rolled his eyes: "Yes, thank you. I know that! But which one?"

Enki found it hard to think with a headache, so it took him a while: "Well we do not have so many options as there are only six female Kirins. She certainly can not be Hourin, who is a newborn now and new Kourin is not even hatched yet. I know Renrin personally and she doesn't have red mane so that leaves us with Hanrin, Sairin or Sourin."

His answer did not seem to please his majesty as he stood up unpantiently:

"As soon as you'll be feeling well I need you to find out who she is."

Enki sighed: "No way I'm not going near to that creature anytime soon. You can just ask Keiki."

"No one knows when Keiki is going to wake up. And there is something going on in one of the Twelve Kingdoms. We should get to know as soon as we can."

With that, Shoryu left the room and Enki decided to take a nap for a few more hours.

* * *

"My lord, a message!" a small soldier called out as he hurried through the door of throne room.

An older man with long black hair who sat on the throne stood up and narrowed his sight at the incomer. The soldier zigged zagged around the dead bodies on the floor and made his way to his leader.

"Its from our forces at Kerei province" he added as he finally stood in front of the throne.

The leader took the scroll from him. He frowned as he read the message. The soldier tried to read the events from his expression and he knew the message was not good.

"My lord?" he asked, leaving all his questions hanging in the air.

His leader sat down again and his eyebrows were almost one. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke up.

"They were not able to catch the Kirin."

The soldier breath in heavily. "I see…. But if we don't have her we can't stop the royal army when they arrive here."

The leader didn't move and only started to one place, somewhere far away.

"No we can't."

They fell silent again and the atmosphere in the room was palpable.

Then the leader finally moved and left the throne. He handed the scroll to the soldier who read it quickly. Before he was able to react his leader was already half a hall away.

"But my lord! This is not a bad news! She was wounded! She could have died somewhere on the way. That would only make things faster!"

The leader stopped his track and turned to face the soldier. But he was watching the throne more than the man. "Yes. But if it turns out she is alive she will turn everyone against us. As long as there is a Kirin, there is always hope. It will be better to wait."

The soldier made his way through the room again.

"But my lord… infiltrating the royal palace was hard. We may not be able to do it again. This could take much longer than we thought."

The leader held soldiers arm and smiled at him.

"Then be it. We can not convince the whole country over a night. Not without a Kirin. This is for the greater good of all our people commander Toki." The leader made his way out the door.

"When the royal army arrives, make it look as a fight. They can not know we are leaving our posts on our own."

Young commander frowned at the floor. He and his men fought bravely to get the royal palace to their hands and now they had to leave everything behind. All just because of a Kirin.

"She will not have a place in the new word we are going to create…" he said to himself and left the room.

* * *

**So what do you think? Anyone interested in this story? :P Please let me know ;)**

**/UPDATE 13/5/2020 - language mistakes corrected**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The fallen queen**

"Youko, Shoryu!"

They heard their names shouted and after a second Enki rushed into the room. They were at the library, together with Enho and the ministers.

"Have you found out anything?" Shoryu asked his Kirin.

"The queen of Sai had fallen three days ago." He said.

Shoryu and Youko were in shock.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

Enki sat down with them, wearing a sad face: "Someone cut her head off."

Everyone gasped.

"What I heard about the queen of Sai was all good. I can't see the motive there." Youko said.

"Me neither." Shoryu added: "People say she was just and wise. Although I never met her personally."

There was a moment of silence. Then the healer Tariki spoke up:

"That explains the wound at the back of her neck."

"What are you saying, master Tariki?" Youko asked the old healer.

"She-taiho has a very bad cut at the back of her neck. Someone probably tried to take her head too."

"But they failed." Enki said, his eyebrows hard, gazing somewhere far away.

"There is still no guarantee that she's going to survive. Her wounds are bad and barely healing." Tariki said. That fact was hanging in the air for a moment before Enki spoke up again:

"Sairin. I could have thought it was her. It would be only natural for Keiki to have some bond with her."

"And why is that?" Shoryu asked.

"Their rankas grew together, if I remember it right."

Shoryu's eyebrows shot up: "And you did not remember this before?"

"Keiki never spoke of her so it did not come back to me at first," he said.

"Your majesty…" one of the ministers started: "Kingdom of Sai far enough from us. We don't need to concern ourselves too much."

Youko stood up and gave him a stern look: "If there was any injustice against ruler of another kingdom and her kirin, I am mostly concerned." she said and the man bowed with shame on his face.

"Keep me informed about her status." She said and with a wave of her hand dismissed all the ministers.

She stayed only with Shoryu and Enki.

"It is people of Sai, who concerns me. We all know what's going to happen without ruler." Young Kirin said.

"If Sairin will survive, she can choose a new ruler soon. The demange doesn't have to be that big." Shoryu said.

"Yes, but that's all in the hands of Tentei now." Enki closed.

* * *

Make it look like they lost the battle for Choukan royal palace wasn't that hard as commander Toki thought it would be. Their forces were small and they got the palace because of the deviousness of their leader, Lord Gouten. It was him who knew the secret palace ways and got them in, and it was also him who got them out. It wasn't without loses on lives of course. Toki himself had to choose group of fifty man who knew they were to stay on a suicide mission. Most of them were wounded already and they were reconciled with death. But Toki didn't like leaving them behind. In his mind he saw all of their faces. And also their determination. It didn't matter now of course, when he, his leader and the rest of their forces were already out of the palace and the men they left behind were dead.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pace nearby. He and the rest of the soldiers from his group were alerted and took their weapons. After a moment of silence they heard a signal: four long whistles. They calmed down but were still paying attention to who is coming.

From the darkness of the forest came a tall figure: Lord Gouten.

All the man bowed and stared at their leader. He sat down to the fire and he was silent for the moment. Men were waiting for what he has to say.

"The rest of our troops are safe. Most of the men are back with their families. And that is what you should do to."

Soldiers were watching one another, not sure what to do.

One of them, older, tall and strong man said: "But my lord, we don't want to hide anymore. We want to go and fight for our cause."

Others were humming the agree.

Lord Gouten was just staring at the fire, like he never heard them. So commander Toki decided to take over:

"We are fighting still. Right now, volunteers are searching the kingdom for the Kirin. As soon as Sairin will be found, our plan can continue."

"But commander, we were able to take the royal palace. We could have simply wait for her to come back." the strong man said again.

Commander Toki understood just how simple the man was thinking about the situation and he still had an effort to explain: "If we wanted to face the army of 25 thousand man, yes, we could have simply wait there," he told the man: "... or we could have left the position, find a kirin, get her on our side and make the army ours."

The men fell silent, thinking about his words. But Lord Gouten started speaking again:

"What's left of Choukan royal palace has already fallen into chaos. They lost their queen, the whole palace guard, three ministers, including the minister of war. The rest of the ministers are dealing with the royal army and the palace situation right now. They do not have the resources to deal with us and that gives us an advantage. We can blend amongst people again and make the kingdom ours from within. There are thousand of us right now. But it is still not enough against the royal army and the power of the kirin. We need the kirin or the kingdom behind our back. And that is what you are going to focus on now: you are going to live, talk and spread the information to the people like you are. When they are on our side, we might not need a kirin anymore." he explained.

* * *

Keiki finally opened his eyes just to find Youko sitting in chair near his bed.

"Your majesty…" he said in a low voice.

Youko stood up and hurried to his side: "Keiki! I'm so glad to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

Keiki's whole body was still trembling as he smelled the scent of blood around the palace.

"I am not feeling very well, your majesty." he said as he sat up in his bed. Then suddenly the realization hit him: "Where is Sairin?"

Youko lowered her head: "She is in the room next to yours. She is still unconscious, but the healer believes she is getting better." she had lied to him. But it was a merciful lie.

Keiki nodded, wearing his porcelain mask again.

"Do you know what happened at Sai kingdom?" he asked.

"From what Enki said, the queen of Sai was murdered."

Keiki closed his eyes, pain written on his face: "That explains a lot."

Youko sat down at the edge of his bed: "Is there anything you need, Keiki?"

He looks at her, knowing she is worried.

"I'll be fine, thank you, your majesty."

Youko's face straightened a little and she stood up again.

"Alright then, take a rest and join me again as soon as you'll be feeling well."

"Yes, your majesty." he said, as he watched his empress leaving the room.

* * *

"Commander Toki" he heard his own name and turned around to face the familiar voice of his leader.

"My lord?"

They were only a few meters from the camp. Toki needed to breathe in some fresh air. And think. He needed to think mostly.

"I have a special assignment for you." Lord Gouten told him as he came closer.

Toki frowned. "What assignment?"

"You will return back to the capitol and wait until the royal army starts recruiting."

"You want me to get into the army?"

"I want you to get to the palace guard. And as high as you can."

"But my lord, there were many people when we attacked, someone could recognize me." Toki told him, unsure of his own future.

"No, they won't. All the soldiers who could recognize you are death and servants were all just running away. After the horrors they saw, they won't be coming back to the service for a long time. You can trust me with that. I've lived through more rebelies than you can imagine."

Toki took a deep breath and wanted to oppose again but he changed his mind. He never wanted to look as a coward. So he simply agreed by nod.

"Good commander. Keep me informed. You know where to find me." Lord Gouten said and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

It took another week for Keiki to be strong enough and finally take his place at Youko's side again. But he was quiet. More quiet than he usually was. Like he was not even there.

There were rumors around the palace. Not only that this mysterious woman had her own room in Taiho's chambers, but the Taiho himself was taking care of her. From what Suzu and Shoukei saw, he hardly ever left her room, when he was out of his royal duties.

Youko was tired of the situation. Shoryu and Enki were back in En, Rahushun was at Hou because of his studies and she had no one to support her. Expect for Shoukei and Suzu, who were with her every evening. But their girls talk couldn't help her with everything. Sometimes she really needed Keiki at her side.

"It must be difficult for him. He can't be near her, without feeling sick, but he can't leave her alone because he is too worried about her." Shoukei said.

Youko sighed: "I know he is worried but I need him at his post. He is the voice of the people. And how can he speak for them when his mind is somewhere else?"

Shoukei sat next to her on her bad: "I understand this is a hard situation, but on the other hand, where was the last time he took some time for himself? Doesn't he deserve a holiday from time to time?"

Youko hugged her legs while sitting at her blankets. "You are right, he is working for me for almost two years without a break now. I know I shouldn't be so selfish."

Shoukei stroked her hair: "You are not selfish Youko. He is your other half and you are used to have him for yourself. It's just a new situation."

Youko nodded: "You are right. I just need to get used to the fact, there is someone else in his life too."

Suzu had to laugh and Youko and Shoukei gave her a confused look.

"Well look at you, Youko. A few weeks ago you were furious about how unbearable he is, and now when he is not paying attention to you, you can't stand it either. Is this still about him being your royal other half, or are simply jealous of her?"

"Suzu!" Shoukei shouted at her. "You can't say such things!"

"No, it's alright!" Youko said in Suzu's favor. "I am not jealous. Not in the way you think Suzu. But the truth is, I need Keiki by my side. Without him I feel out of balance. I never really realized that before. But I guess that's why rulers have their kirins."

Shoukei nodded: "You're probably right. I remember how fond of Hourin my father was. At least at the beginning."

Suzu came and hugged both of them: "Stop this sad talk already! At least well have En-ou and En-taiho coming back tomorrow! The palace will be much more fun!"

"You are right" Youko said: "I wonder if Enki was able to find out what's going on in Sai."

Shoukei's face darkened again: "I don't get why king En is sending his kirin to such a dangerous place."

Youko smiled at that: "He doesn't need to send him anywhere. That's just the way Enki is. He likes exploring things. He's got a mind of fourteen years old boy even after five hundred years."

* * *

**Hi there again. Sorry for not posting anything for so long. Time is a complicated thing. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please let me know what you think. ;) ;) ;)**

**/UPDATE 13/5/2020 - language mistakes corrected**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Keiki's secrets**

"I don't understand why you just didn't ask him" Enki said to Youko, as they were walking together to the conference hall.

"I can't just disturb his privacy like that." Youko said.

Enki rolled his eyes. "As you wish, I will ask him myself."

With that he opened the door to the conference room, finding Shoryu with Keiki there already.

"Good morning" Youko said. "Welcome back in Kei, king En."

Shoryu gave her sweet smile. "My pleasure to be here, dear Youko."

"Good morning, your grace" Keiki said, looking as he didnt even sleep at night.

"Shall we begin?" she asked and pointed at chairs around the round table.

They all sat down and Youko started: "I invited you all here, so we can put together all the pieces about the Sai situation. It appears to me, we can not wait until Sai-Taiho is awake. It's been a month since she appeared."

Shoryu nodded: "I agree with that."

He turned to his kirin: "Have you got any news from Sai for us?"

Enki lifted his hands behind his head, looking all lazy: "Well I've got some news, but those are certainly not as interesting as the story Keiki has got to say."

Everyone turned to Keiki, expect for Youko who just shook her head in disbelief. He really had to go straight to it...

"I am afraid I do not understand, Enki." Keiki said with his porcelain face.

"Well don't take it as an attack on your privacy, but we are all dying to know, what exactly is your bond with Lady Sairin."

Youko thought about killing the little kirin at the moment. She was dying to know, but she didn't want to know at the same time.

"It is not very Keiki-like, to run towards blood covered woman, even if she is your own kind." Enki added and gave Keiki very curious look.

There was a moment of silence when Keiki examined all the three faces around. Enki and Shoryu seemed amused but the look at Youko's face was something different. Something he couldn't name.

"I see." he sighed, "So you want to know what my relationship with Sairin is."

Then Youko spoke: "Dont take it any bad, Keiki, but as you ordered her to be brought straight into your chambers, you started rumors around the palace. And I don't have anything to fight them, because I don't know the whole situation."

Keiki nodded: "I understand and I apologize, my queen. You should have been the one to give her shelter, not me. We are at your palace, after all. Please accept my apologies."

"Keiki, that's not why I said that at all. Kinpa palace is your home as well as mine. You can bring any guests here."

Enki lost his temper with that: "Oh come on, can you two just stop the smooth talk and get the story on the table?"

Shoryu started laughing: "Rokuta, don't be so harsh! He will tell us anyway!"

Keiki nodded and opened his mouth to start the story, when the knocking on the door echoed the room. Then Shoukei with Suzu entered, without invitation.

Youko stood up: "What is it? Is something going on?"

"Its Sai-taiho, your grace. She is not in her room." Shoukei said.

That made Keiki stood up. He was about to flee from the room but he stopped his trace and turned to Youko: "Your majesty may I be excused?"

"No, you may not!" she said and saw the shock on his face.

"We are going with you!" She told him, and was the first to leave the room.

* * *

When they arrived to Sairin's room it was truly empty. Enki had to cover his nose, because there was a scent of blood everywhere. Keiki didn't seem to mind that in the moment. He was looking around, just to find some trace of his dear friend. Or whatever she was. Youko had time to look around the room for the first time. She didn't pay Sairin any visit during her stay. Mainly because the healer said she should be in complete peace and secondly, because she would have to cross Keiki's room first. Not like she hadn't been there, but she felt she might find out something she didn't want to see, when coming into this room. And now she was standing there, understanding what was it, she was afraid of. This room was not a guest room but HER room. The decorations were clearly made by a woman with good taste and opened wardrobe was full of women's clothing. Shoryu noticed it too and shoot a compassionate look at Youko.

Then Keiki turned back into his own room, just behind the wall: "I know where she went."

With that, he disappeared into his room and everyone followed. With gloomy look on his face he stood next to his own bed, the place where a small statue of monkey stood. He touched the statue and the wall behind him opened.

Enki sighed: "The hidden door?"

Keiki nodded. "It seems that my secret way out of the palace is now to be revealed."

"Where does it lead?" Youko asked.

"Just outside the palace. I am sure she went there. I feel the scent of blood." Keiki said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shoryu asked "She might passed out somewhere in that corridor."

Youko first wanted to propose Keiki going alone, but after Shoryu's statement she had no choice but to face Lady Sairin.

"Shoukei, Suzu, please stay here. In case anyone asks where we went, just think of something." Youko ordered them and stepped into the corridor.

The dark place they were moving through made her think again. She was feeling pathetic. She never really even spoke with that woman and she was scared of her to death. And she couldn't completely understand why.

After a few minutes of walk in complete dark, there was a light on the other side. It took a few seconds for Youko to focus her eyes again, after a long time in darkness. But as she finally understood what she is looking at, she let out a sigh.

They found themselves at the large valley surrounded by the mountains from all sides. The valley was full of green meadows, flowers and trees in bloom.

"Beautiful" Youko said. "Where exactly are we?"

"At the other side of royal palace, your grace. This place is well hidden and only a few know about it. In times of war it can be used as a way out of the palace. There is a path leading down the mountain."

"How is it, I never heard about this place?" Youko asked.

Keiki turned a little red at that. "Well, to be honest your grace, I use this place for my own relax."

Enki laughed when he heard that: "Thats easy to understand. The valley is truly beautiful. Heaven for kirins!"

Youko gave Keiki compassionate smile: "There's no need to feel bad about it Keiki. We all need a place for ourselves sometimes."

"Yes, your grace." he said, still looking a little ashamed.

"What's up there?" Shoryu asked, pointing up, at the little building at the top of one of the mountains. "I think I saw someone there."

Everyone looked up and saw smoke coming out of building far away.

"That's the ancestors shrine. I was sure Sairin went there first she woke up. It is her duty to light up candles and pray for her fallen ruler."

"Oh, I see." Youko said.

Everyone was looking up at the shrine, not sure what to do. Until king En spoke again:

"Keiki, what about you going up there, to make sure she is alright? We will wait down here, in case something happened."

Keiki looked at his queen, asking permission, and she nodded.

Everyone watched him, as he was slowly walking up the staircase.

Youko sat in the grass and was looking around the place again. Truly a heaven. The meadow, the trees, even the rocks that surrounded the place seemed nice to her. And was it really a small waterfall on the other side of the valley?

Shoryu sat down beside her after a moment: "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She said.

"I just wonder how many other secrets Keiki has. It appears to me that I don't know him at all."

Shoruy laid down to the grass and seemed to relax: "Well all the people around the court have their own lives, it shouldn't surprise you, he has some too."

Enki who just happened to come near had a need to comment that: "On come on, we are talking about Keiki here!"

Shoryu laugh: "The way I see it now, it wouldn't be surprising if he was married and had three children already."

Enki slapped his head. "Idiot! You are scaring poor Youko even more!"

Youko gave him a confused look. "I am fine! Really! And besides, this can only be good. If I finally get to meet some other Keiki's sides. Not only the official one. He should be my other half, right? I should know him best." she was trying to make the best out of the situation, not letting them know how bad she feels.

Shoryu laugh again: "Trust me you don't want to know everything! Knowing every little secret of your kirin can be tricky."

Enki folded his hands in front of his chest: "What do you want to say with that?"

"That I know things about you, I really never wanted to know."

"Like what? What can you possibly know about me?" Enki asked.

"Well after five hundred years, I can honestly say, you have a soft spot for blondes and red haired women. You are not interested in dark haired ones on the other side. Sometimes you go to brothels only to take pleasure from talking to women, never wanting anything else."

Enki's face turned red and angry. "That's not true!" he said.

Shoryu laughed again: "Which part?"

"I don't have a soft spot for blondes and red haired woman."

"Right, you love to talk to every beauty in the house. And they love talking to you."

Enki was as red as possible.

"Oh, shut up, idiot! At least they enjoy my company." He said, leaning his back against the tree.

"They certainly do. After I have some fun with them, they at least have someone to talk about me with."

With that Enki bursted and attacked his master. He was slapping him with his bare hands and Shoryu was laughing so much, that he started crying.

But Youko didn't feel any better. She looked up at the shrine, wanting to know what's going on there.

* * *

Keiki saw her back first as he was taking a few last steps into the shrine. Sairin sat down on the floor, her legs under her, her hands in front of her, in praying position.

Keiki took a moment to look around the shrine. He wasn't there for some time. It was an open space with altar in the centre and candles all around the floor. Sairin lighted every single one of them.

"Am I cursed?" her voice brought him back to reality. Her head was still turned away from him, facing the altar.

"How can you say such a thing?" he asked her, watching her back. She wasn't properly dressed - as always, he thought to himself. Her feet were bare, her arms too, wearing only a tank top and a long skirt. Another of her clothing pieces from Hourai.

"Shinshi was my third ruler. And I failed her, as I failed her predecessors." she said, with sadness in her voice.

"Her death is not your fault. You can not be a shield for your ruler. You are a kirin." he said calmly.

"Unfortunately, I am." she said and stood up to face him. Their eyes meet for the first time after 5 years. He looked the same, she thought, maybe a little more serious than he used to be. His hair was longer than she remembered. But the rest of him was still the same Keiki in his black royal robes.

She was thinner. Her wounds took all the strength from her body and every bone was sticking out from her skin. Her blue eyes were full of tears now. There was only a hint of that bright light he was used to seeing in that eyes. She was broken.

"I was worried." he told her.

She took a few steps closer and looked up into his eyes. He was always much taller than she was.

"I am sorry. I didn't know where else to go. Everything happened so fast…"

He closed the distance between them and hugged her: "Shh… It's alright, no one's gonna hurt you here."

She cried silently and he felt the tears drenching his clothes. Keiki felt useless, as he held her in his arms. Sairin was always the one to make him smile, the one he could rely on with his deepest secrets. And she was the one who could carry them while making fun of him. Yet here she was now, a shadow of a woman she used to be and Keiki didn't know what to do about it.

After a moment he finally spoke up: "Lilly, I need you to go down and explain the situation to her Majesty."

She distanced herself from his hug, the corner of her lips lifted up in a smile: "Her Majesty? Well she must be really a thing, if you distance yourself from her like that."

Keiki's face turned a little harder and softened right after that. He knew, there was no point in lying her, he couldn't, after all: "You have no idea."

* * *

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter months ago, so I decided to post it right away. I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think. Bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The red kirin**

It was only half an hour gone when Keiki came back with his Kirin friend by his side. Everyone stood up from the grass and watched them taking last few steps down.

Youko was examining her from her toes to the top of her head. She was not very different from other female Kirins she met. Long blond hair, deep blue eyes, thin thing. She might be a little smaller than others - she was as small as Youko herself. But it was her clothing that made Youko frown. Bare feet, long skirt in a color of light blue, grey tank top from silk… "where did she take such clothing here?" she asked herself. And were there a tattoos on her arms? Really? She found that hard to believe. Then a wind blew and Youko noticed she has red tips of her hair. "Unbelievable," she thought for herself, "Is this really the kind of women Keiki likes?"

She straightened up as Keiki started speaking.

"Her Majesty, Shekishi, Queen of Kei" Keiki announced with his noble voice. "And this is Sai-Taiho, known as Sairin."

Sairin bowed her head a little in respect and Youko returned the gesture.

"And this is the king of En and En-taiho" Keiki added.

"Pleased to meet you, my lady." Shoryu said with hint of flirt in his voice. Enki rolled his eyes when hearing that.

"Your grace, En-taiho" she said formally and turned back to Youko: "Your majesty, I want to thank you for your hospitality. I know it is not easy to keep a stranger under your roof. Especially if that stranger won't even introduce herself."

With that Sairin hit directly to what Youko was feeling.

"There is no need to thank me. Keiki's beloved are always welcomed here. I hope you are feeling well enough to tell us what happened." she went straight to the point.

Sairin nodded, obviously feeling uneasy, when remembering the situation at Sai. She lowered her head. "Yes, I feel well enough for that."

With that Keiki rested his hand on her back: "Are you sure? It might wait a few days if you want to rest."

She shook her head: "I feel fine, Ki." she smiled.

Youko was looking at the two kirins in front of her, realizing how close they are to each other. And the tenderness in Keiki's eyes was unbearable for her. He scolded her always, he had high demands on her and he hardly ever showed some compassion. Yet, here he was, his heart fully opened towards this woman.

Shoryu saw Youko's face turn from curiosity to queen and then to jealousy. He somehow understand what she was thinking about and decided to break the atmosphere.

"Good, and best place to talk is a dining room!" King said with wide smile. "I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

Enki was irritated by him again: "You are always starving…"

That made Youko loosen down a little. "Yes, of course. Let's have something to eat."

Shoryu stepped away to make way for the ladies and Youko went first. Sairin followed and Shoryu waited a moment to exhaminate her figure from the back. Enki and Keiki stopped by him. Taking a long look at the ladies in lead.

"Don't even think about it." Enki told him.

"It is not a crime to look." he answered, never taking eyes of Sairin until Keiki said: "I am afraid I can not tolerate such behavior towards Sai-taiho."

Both, Enki and Shoryu gave him a questioning look. But his face was as unreadable as ever.

"Keiki, you lucky bastard." Shoryu said and slapped his back with wide smile. Then he followed ladies into the corridor.

* * *

"I must say it surprised me to see Keiki go straight to you, when you were wounded. He usually keeps far away from blood." Youko said, while they walked through the dark corridor. She didn't know how to start a conversation so she picked this topic.

"Well, that's just his Kirin's nature. To be honest I would be surprised too, if I was you. I didn't have much time to think about it then, but I am truly sorry I put him into that position. He is one of the purest creatures in all the Twelve kingdoms. It wasn't fair from me, to put him in danger like that." Sairin answered with high level of self criticism. There was a nobility in her voice and even when she was almost at the pitch of her strength, she looked completely in balance.

Youko didn't like that much. She felt there is something was not in place about her.

"He must be very fond of you, if he was willing to put himself in danger like that." Youko didn't wanted to tell that straight away, but she did anyway.

Sairin gave her an amused look: "He is very brave and kind hearted, he would do it for any person close to him. He just won't until he feels there is no other option."

And here it was, Sairin knew Keiki far more than Youko did.

"Well, I guess you scared him a lot." Youko said and ended the conversation there.

* * *

The dinner occurred outside the palace, in the garden. It was better for Kirins, who still smelt scent of blood around Sairin, but outside, as the wind blew it away, it was bearable for them.

"There was no warning, no sign of treason anywhere. All the events around the court were happening as scheduled. So I had no reason to suspect anything." Sairin started her story telling.

"I was out, at Kerei province with few other people from the court. I am always there, when harvest comes. People there take Kirins as symbol of purity and plenty, so my presence there has a symbolic meaning. The queen stays at the palace, which is also usual. There is a lot of work at the palace this time a year. Preparations for winter, tax collecting and tons of paperwork. Her majesty was good at that. Very patient and meticulous. She always said it's better to have me out of the palace at this time of year. I can be too disturbing sometimes." she said smiling.

"True." Keiki nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Youko was again surprised with that. She didn't even know he CAN smile. As she watched Sairin she was sure she is a bold person. The way she was speaking was not far from her own. Except for the fact that Youko was using the tone only for official matters. Sairin was obviously used to speak with it all the time.

"There was a harvest celebration that night. Beautiful one. Everyone was so happy. We had wonderful harvest this year. But I decided to go to sleep early as I have a low tolerance of alcohol."

Shoryu smirked at that and Enki's eyebrows shot up - kirins are not usually interested in alcohol.

"But as I came into my room, there was a group of men who attacked me."

"Who were they?" Youko asked.

"I do not know. They had masks. Like Shusei have on their performances, so I couldn't see their faces. There were five or six of them, I don't really know. But they were surprised to see me. They probably didn't expect me so soon. One of them attacked me with his axe so I called up my shirei and the man was death without even knowing it."

"I must weakened you." Enki said.

She only shook her head.

"Death of one person can not take me down anymore. There was too much blood in my life in the past so I have higher stamina when blood is involved." Sairin said and pointed to the red tips of her hair.

"Oh, I see. You are turning into a red kirin." Enki said with disguised voice, his eyebrows almost turning into one, as he frowned. She gave him stern look and her voice turned into a dagger: "I was born pure, just like you. This is what living here turned me to. I had no one to keep me away from blood like you have."

"Lilly…" Keiki said her true name, and meant it as a warning. Youko and Shoryu turned to him, not knowing who he was really talking to, although it was clear. Enki a Sairin, were staring at each other, with fire in their eyes. He didn't like what she was and she didn't like the clarity he condemned her with.

"Can anyone explain it to me, please?" Youko asked and Sairin with Enki stopped their little eye fight.

Keiki turned to Youko: "The red Kirin is a special spiecie of our kind. Just like Taiki, the black kirin. When red kirin is born, it means there is going to be bloodshed in the Kingdom. However this happened only two or three times in history."

Then Enki took over the story: "But there were several more times when a white kirin turned to red one, through its life. The reasons were not always the same, so no one knows what starts the change."

Shoryu was exhamining Sairin, while they were speaking. She was calm at the moment, listening, her gaze fixed somewhere far away. She was truly a beauty. There was something wild about her that made him wanting. He didn't remember when was the last time he saw such a woman. Except Youko, ofcourse, but that was different. She was a child to him. Sairin was a fully grown woman, her age could be somewhere around 21 or 22, maybe more, if he considered she is not ageing.

"And what exactly does it mean for you, Taiho?" he asked her.

She turned her gaze to him: "It means, I can survive when blood is around. A lot of blood."

There was a moment of silence and Shoryu's eyes couldn't leave hers. It was Sairin who broke their eye contact when saying: "And I also have a little shorter temper."

Keiki laugh out loud and everyone turned to him, with wide eyes: "But that has nothing to do with it." he said.

They were staring at him and he realized he had lost his self control in front of everyone. His face turned back into stone. Sairin smirked, when she saw their reaction.

"Can we turn back to what happened at Sai?" Keiki asked and Sairin started her story again:

"As I said, the first man died by my shirei…"

-FLASHBACK-

Sairin's three shiriei attacked the rest of the group. As she was left on the other side of the room alone, she decided to flee from the place. Before she could do one step, someone's arms grabbed her and put a dagger to her neck. She pressed his arms and tried to resist him, but he was too strong. Then he called up to her Shirei, who already stopped their attack and were watching them. Tadashi, a big grey wolf was still holding one man by his paw.

"One move closer and I'll kill her!" he shouted.

Then he whispered to Sairin's ear: "Now, you will order them to leave!"

She could smell his disgusting breath and his lips were almost in her ear. She thought she was going to throw up. She didn't say anything.

"Tell them, to leave, or I will kill you and the kingdom will fall with you!"

Sairin's lips turned into a hard line. This was not only about her life after all. And she hated that fact. No matter what she did in her life, it was always about the kingdom.

"Tadashi, Yori, Masayuki… leave us now." she told her shirei.

They hesitated and Tadashi growl.

"It's gonna be alright. Leave us now." Sairin told them again and her protectors silently disappeared in the shadows. As they alone, the man started to pull up from the floor and some of them holding their wounds. Two of them were death already. Sairin saw how angry they were and she could feel the cold dagger pressing against her neck even more.

"Lets kill this monster and be done with it." the man said and was about to end it.

"No! The leader said we should bring her with us to the palace!" the other man contradicted him.

Her capturer held her more tightly: "I don't care what he said. She will not agree with him anyway!"

Sairin didn't understand what they were talking about and she couldn't move. Grip of the man was stronger and stronger.

"If you will kill her Gods will punish us!" the other man said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you fool! If you kill the queen you are doomed anyway!"

With that, Sairin's heart skipped a beat. They killed the queen. For a moment she couldnt breath. Then she realized one thing: She didn't feel death of her ruler. So it meant, her ruler is not yet death. She needed to do something. She needed to get away. She needed to…. Then it came. Only a few seconds after she learns about the death of her queen, the queen was really death. Sairin felt it before. The emptiness, the sorrow, the weight of the heavens on her shoulders.

"You bastards! Tentei will strike you down!" she screamed and kicked, full of pain and anger.

Then her capturer freed his grip and knocked her down to the floor. She hit her face against the wooden floor and felt the blood in her face. She felt as her strength is leaving her body. But it was not about the blood around. It was about the will to go on. Only from afar she heard what the man is saying: "They say the only way to kill the queen is to take her head of. I wonder if it's gonna work on you too!" with that he swung with his sword.

Sairin couldn't see it. But she heard that sound. She closed her eyes and knew she was going to die. As the sword was cutting the air and coming closer to her throat she felt something strange. It was like someone put a pillow at the back of her neck. Then she felt sudden pain. There was a moment of silence. She thought she died.

Then she opened her eyes.

She was still there, in that room.

She felt fresh blood at the back of her neck and pain.

Then she heard the man roaring.

He was pressing all his strength to his sword and the sword was still at the back of her neck. But he couldn't move any further. It was like an invisible shield, that he couldn't get through.

Then the door opened.

Sairin heard people shouting and the sword from her neck disappeared. She couldn't move for a moment, but she saw that man jumping out of the window. Then someone's arms were taking her from the floor. She saw some familiar faces but she couldn't remember who they were. She managed to get to her feet, concentrated all her strength and turned into her kirin form. Then she jumped out of the window. And left everyone behind.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I wasn't able to think straight. I was running to the palace as fast I could. But it was too late anyway. The first thing I saw, as approached the palace, was my queens head on a spike, just outside the palace gate."

Sairin ended up with that. There was a heavy silence in the air. No one was able to say a thing. After a moment Sairin added: "When I saw it, I knew the palace wont be safe. So I run to Kei. And the rest of the story you know."

The rest of them were still silent. Youko was staring somewhere far away, Enki was frowning to his own cup, Keiki was looking at Sairin, with worried sight. Shoryu was looking at her too but Sairin's eyes were distant.

Shoryu was the first to react, after almost a minute of complete silence: "I am truly sorry for what happened to you and your queen."

Sairin turned her eyes to him and nodded.

"It is a great fortune, that you were able to run all the way here. You could have easily passed out somewhere over the sea." Keiki told her.

"Yes, you are right. But as I was out of the capital, I knew I was going to live. Because I want to revenge the queen."

With that, Keiki frowned. Revenge is not something worthy of a kirin.

"I can understand that..." Shoryu started: "...one can overcome his limits when he has a reason to live."

"Anyway…" Enki joined their conversation: "I wonder what is was, that saved you that night."

Everyone turned to him.

"That thing that made his sword stop after touching your neck."

Everyone fell silent again and Enki continued.

"Because that man was right. The way to kill a kirin is to take of his head. You should have died there."

Their eyes meet again.

"I don't know what it was." Sairin said.

"Could it be Tentei?" Youko finally spoke up. They all turned to her.

Enki shook his head: "That's highly improbable. The Gods are not involving lives of their serfs."

"Is that really what Kirins are?" Youko asked him and his face told him, he doesn't believe it.

"No, we aren't." Keiki said: "We are the performers of Tentei's will. And although it is highly improbable it was god's intervention, we can't really exclude that option too."

Keiki was looking at Youko and felt proud. The fact that she herself suggested Gods intervention meant she is getting to know this world. Day after day, she was growing into a great queen in his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but right now I am more curious about the reality, then something we can not prove." Shoryu told them.

"You are right." Enki nodded: "I still didn't have a chance to tell you what I found out about the situation at Sai."

"You were at Sai?" Sairin asked him, shocked. He nodded.

"Shoryu wanted me to get as much information as possible while you were unconscious."

Sairin was watching Enki full of expectations. Now, it was his turn to start the story telling.

"The good thing is, that those terrorists who murdered the queen are out of the palace. From what I've heard they held the palace for two days only. Then the royal army forced them out and freed all the survivors. Although the army was not able to catch any of them, so I guess the group is still out there, but they are not a threat now. But the bad thing is, that your kingdom doesnt know you are alive."

Sairin closed her eyes: "Good."

Enki's eyebrow lifted: "Good? How is that good?"

Shoryu answered before she could: "It gives us some time to find the terrorists. They will not expect Lady Sairin will go after them."

She nodded.

"You can not be serious…" Enki started: "... you are a kirin, you can't just run around the kingdom and searching for them."

"He is right. You should go to mount Hou and wait until the new ruler is going to show up." Keiki told her.

She burst laugh: "Oh come on, Ki. Like it's something you did after Jokaku."

That made him shut his mouth. Then Sairin turned to Enki again.

"This was the third time I lost my ruler, you know. And it was the same way every time. Last time, I thought it was a coincidence. But if your third king was killed the same way, wouldn't you want to stop it at any cost?"

They were staring at each other again. Enki was thinking about it. He knew she had a point about it, but his kirin nature was still telling him otherwise.

"I would make sure to find out who they are why they had done it. I would investigate what happened, but I would take care of my people first. I would go and try to find a new ruler as soon as possible. And let my loyals to investigate the case meanwhile."

"That's all nice. But if she is not sure who can be trusted, it is no use." Shoryu said.

Enki was going to oppose him again but then he saw three youma appeared near them in the garden.

"Rikaku!" he called up to his shirei and everyone turned out to where he was staring.

"No wait!" Sairin shouted and stood up from her place. "Those are my shirei."

Rikaku stopped his tracks and watched three beasts coming closer. There was a large grey wolf - Kiki, next to him was flying Oumu - a parrot like creature and the third one was a black lion with bright blue eyes - a grior.

Sairin was on her way to them. She met with Oumu first, as he landed on her arm: "Masayuki" she greeted him and the bird leaned near her face, as if he wanted to get cuddled by her. The same thing happened when the wolf and the lion came to her. She hugged them both and closed her eyes.

"Where is Sinda?" she asked them.

"I am here, my lady." she heard the voice and her nyokai appeared from her shadow. It was a creature with the chest of a woman and lower body of a wolf. She also had wolf's ears and the wings of a colorful bird. But she was wounded. She didn't look good at all.

"You look like a disaster." Sairin told her.

"You don't look much better yourself." her Nyokai opposed her.

Sairin smiled and hugged her Nyokai.

"We couldn't find you for a long time." her lion, Yori, told her.

"I am sorry. I was unconscious until today."

"That explains it. Should we hide?" Tadashi asked, watching the group around the table.

Sairin turned to face to the queen, with the same question.

Youko shook her head: "There is no need. They can stay as long as we are here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Sairin said.

At that moment, also Keiki's shirei showed up. Hankyo run straight to Tadashi and they greeted each other as old friends.

Shoryu started laughing as he saw all the shirei running and playing around the garden. Well everyone except Rikaku and Kibou.

"Rokuta, I think you should teach your shirei to be a little more social!" he teased his little kirin. Enki only rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I have 3 people following the story! Thank you so much! Please leave comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Inside their minds**

"So what do you think of her? Isn't she gorgeous?" Shoryu asked Enki late at night when they were alone at guest chambers.

Enki rolled his eyes and sat at the window.

"Yes, she is gorgeously dangerous." he said to his king, but Shoryu didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't remember seeing such a woman for decades now." he said, pouring tea.

"I recall you said something like that about Youko too."

"Well yes, except that Youko is still a child and Sairin is a grown up woman."

"I don't like where this is heading..." Enki folded his hands on his chest and watched Shoryu walking around the room with a beatific smile on his face and teacup in his hand.

"She's got a spirit, she is wild and yet kind and loving towards her friends. And her smile is divine."

"You know her for like what? Four hours? Well you must be a kirin character expert." Enki blurred at him and his tone finally took Shoryus attention.

"After centuries with you by my side I can say she is nothing like you or any other kirin. And that's what makes her so attractive." He sat down with a smirk.

"That's also what makes her dangerous, you idiot!"

Now it was Shoryu, who lost his temper:

"After tonight's dinner I must ask if it's not you, who's turning into a red kirin."

Enki almost fell out of his spot at the window.

"What?" He snapped at his king.

"Lady Sairin was just telling her story while you were interrupting. She just began to explain what it all meant to her, while you had a picture in your mind already. You condemned her without giving her a chance. That's not very kirin like." He was teasing him a little.

Enki jumped out of the window and made his way to where Shoryu sat down. The little kirin was clenching his fists: "You are right. I have a picture in my mind of what happens to the kingdom under the hands of a red kirin. And it is a picture full of blood, pain and death. And this picture is going to come to every mind. Just try to ask anyone with a brief knowledge of history! Everytime the red kirin appeared it was a disaster and not only for one kingdom, it caused problems in all of them."

Shoryu was staring at Enki with wide eyes. It was rare, seeing his little _baka _like that. Or maybe he never saw him like that. Enki turned to leave the chambers and Shoryu was left behind, in shock.

* * *

Youko was sitting in her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. She was replaying all what happened that day. She tried to focus on Sairin's story and think of what she could do to help her and her kingdom now, but all her mind was reminding her of was Keiki's behavior towards this woman. The way he treated her, cared about her, the way he loosened around her. She even made him smile. That's something Youko never saw before. And it made her chest somehow heavy. She felt like going to sleep and never to wake up. It was a strange feeling, the one she couldn't place anywhere.

Youko shook her head and lowered herself down to her sheets. She made herself think about the Sai situation again. Sairin was definitely not the kind of person who would sit back and wait until the peace will come itself. She was spirited. More like Shoryu or herself. Nothing like Keiki.

"Maybe that's what Rokuta would be like, if he would get a chance to grow up." She thought.

One thing was clear: Sairin will go back to her Kingdom as soon as she will have enough strength and she will be searching for the terrorists on her own.

"Should I support her?" Youko was asking herself.

She honestly wasn't sure enough.

She needed to talk to someone about it.

And there was only one person in the same situation as she was.

Youko shot up from bed, took a coat over her nightgown and left her room.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the palace Sairin was sitting in her bed, staring into the mirror across the room. There was a healer next to her, giving some ointment at her wounds. It pinched, so she closed her eyes.

"It is all done, my lady. Now you just need to relax and take your time to fully heal."

Sairin gave him a light smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He smiled back. "My pleasure, my lady."

With that he left the room and Sairin was finally alone. She needed some time to sort out her thoughts. But she couldn't really think of anything as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She stood up and made her way to the mirror. The girl who stared back at her was not a familiar person. She lost too much weight and even her round face was like a skeleton. Her skin was purple or red from many wounds but the worst was her hair. The tips of her hair were red before, but now even some strands of her hair were red to her neck. It was getting worse again. She was truly turning into a red kirin. She couldn't find out why it was happening, but every time she lost a ruler it got worse. She knew she was failing at being a Kirin. And this was the punishment of Gods. But was Tentei still punishing her for what happened with king Raku? Or is it something else?

She gasped and turned around the room. Everything was as she left it five years ago. Her clothes, her ink, her jewels. Keiki was able to save it all from Jokaku. She almost let every single woman in the country killed and yet, her own room was untouched. She would burn the room first if she was Jokaku.

"If you want to get rid of someone, throw out all his things first. Then the memory will slowly fade away." She recalled part of her favorite book.

She shook her head. It was all in the past now. She had to care for the present and the future. And what was her present? A kingdom without a ruler. A kingdom where traitors and murderers were hidden. And what was her future? A new ruler to keep it all together.

She sat down on her bed again and had to suppress tears. She was at the beginning again. Her kingdom will fall into ruins if she won't find a ruler soon. En-taiho was right about that.

She stopped her thoughts and thought about the new company she joined. Keiki was the same. Maybe a little more closed to the others but she will ask him about it later. Then there was Shoryu, the king of En. He seemed to be a nice man with a lucky spirit. Then Enki, the little blond devil in the body of a kirin. She didn't like the way he treated her at dinner. He condemned her too fast. She wanted to do the same to him but she couldn't. Her kirin spirit didn't allow it. So she took a deep breath and tried to let him and his evil eyes go. "His opinion doesn't matter, after all."

Her thoughts went to the new ruler of Kei. Youko. Sairin was examining her later at the dinner. She seemed to be good and she obviously respected Keiki. She truly cared for her people and she wasn't just a jewel of a royal palace. She was the queen Keiki was searching for all those years at Mount Hou. She was happy for him. But she also knew she has to be careful. Youko didn't seem to hold romantic feelings towards Keiki, but Jokaku didn't too at the beginning. Sairin needed to make sure Youko knew she was not taking Keiki away from her.

And above all of that… She needed to find out what to do with her own kingdom. She knew she wanted revenge. But where to start?

* * *

Youko hid behind the corner as she heard the door open. She certainly didn't want to be seen around the palace dressed like this. Especially when she was about to sneak into Shoryu's room. She looked around the corner and saw a little figure coming out of the room.

"Rokuta is leaving… good." She thought and left her post when he was far enough.

She knocked on the door and came in without waiting for the answer.

"I hope you are going to apologize." Shoryu said, not facing the door.

"I am not." Youko said, with an amused smirk on her face.

Shoryu turned around to see Youko. Not really properly dressed Youko. His eyebrows shoot up. That was a really interesting turn of events.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was Rokuta. His behavior is way out of normal tonight."

"What did he do?" Youko asked as she came closer.

Shoryu offered her tea and they sat together.

"Well, let's say he is not very supportive of his king. But leave it be. What can I do for you, Youko?"

"I am sorry to disturb you this late at night. But i wish to discuss the situation with you."

"Hm… and you couldn't wait til morning right? You should be more careful. If someone saw you coming here tonight, you will have a long lecture from Keiki in the morning."

Youko shook her head and frowned: "Keiki wouldn't notice even if I slept right next to him in the bed right now. He is distracted."

Shoryu couldn't help but smile for himself. It was kind of funny, seeing Youko jealous over such a piece of ice as Keiki is.

"Yes, I noticed he is not…. Let's say… himself?"

Youko frowned: "Hm… but tell me. How are you feeling about the Sai situation? Are you going to help Sairin somehow?"

Shoryu took a sip of his cup: "I am thinking about it. But it's not an easy situation. Sending troops there is way out of question. Knowing that Sairin has the-ever-king behind her back would probably scare those terrorists enough that they wouldn't show up for another century."

Youko nodded: "Which would mean that life would go on peacefully, but the murderers would never be found."

"Exactly. And if the organization is large enough to take the royal palace, it would just spread and the threat could get worse with time. That means, we have to find them now, when they think they are safe."

Youko nodded: "So secret operation then."

There was amoment of silence before Youko spoke up again, with much happier voice and smirk: "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Shoryu returned the smirk with amusement: "That we are going to have some time out of our royal duties? Yes, that's exactly what I think."

* * *

Keiki was sitting behind his desk, trying to compose a letter, which he was terribly failing at, when he heard knocking. It surprised him, he thought everyone already went to sleep. He hid his parchment into the desk and stood up: "Come in".

The door opened and a little figure came inside the room.

"En-taiho? What can I do for you?" Keiki asked.

Enki came closer to the desk and he looked much more serious than ever.

"I think we need to discuss the situation." Enki said with a stern look.

"I am sorry En-taiho I don't know what you are…" Keiki did not finish because Enki butted in.

"Come on Keiki. I know she is your friend but we can not overlook the threat of a red kirin."

Keiki let out a sight and pointed out to the chair. When both of them were seated Keiki didn't seem to start speaking. But after a moment of heavy silence he finally let out what was on his mind: "I know what you are implying. And the answer is no. As you said, she is my friend and besides it ended with even bigger bloodshed last time."

Without saying it out loud, they were both thinking about the last case in history, when the people got rid of the kirin as soon as it turned red. But then a plague came and killed thousands. Historians thought it was revenge of Gods. But dead or alive, the red kirin in the kingdom always ment throngs of death.

Enki took an offensive stand: "Hey! What do you think of me? That I wanna have another kirin dead? That would be a little too much, don't you think?"

Keiki shrugged. "I don't know what you wanna hear then?"

"Literally? Anything! Any information about this Lady Sairin of yours could help so we can come up with a plan."

"What plan?" Keiki asked like he was totally dumb.

Enki threw his arms in the air: "I don't know! Seriously Keiki are you just gonna sit here and let her have her revenge?"

"I don't think it will come to that…"

"Really? Because Shoryu is definitely going to support her and if Youko will be on her side there won't be anything we could do to stop it."

"As I said, I don't think it will come to that…"

That made Enki shut up and think. He was examining Keiki's porcelain facade, as he was staring into the candle light.

"What did you do?" Enki asked.

Keiki met his eyes. "Nothing… yet."

Enki folded his hands: "And what are you going to do?"

"Isolate her for as long as I can until the new ruler appears." Keiki said with sadness in his voice.

Enki frowned: "Isolate her how exactly?"

"I am writing a letter to mount Hou."

Enki's eyebrows lifted up: "You wanna put her under custody of Lady Genkun? And let her out of the palace only for Shouzan? That's a clever idea."

Keiki stood up and went to the window: "But unfortunately, it can cause a lot of trouble." he said, while staring out.

Enki nodded: "Yes, the ruler may never really appear there and the kingdom of Sai will fall into ruins. When you look at it from this point, it would be better to let her go after her revenge and hope she is going to grab the new ruler on her way."

"Or we can do it for her." Keiki said.

"I am sorry?" That took Enki by surprise.

"We both can sense the aura of the ruler of another kingdom, even if it's not as clear as our own rulers." Keiki explained.

"So you want to lock her out while searching for her ruler and then serve the man to her at the silver plate?"

Keiki nodded.

There was a moment of silence before Enki bursted laugh.

Keiki turned to face him: "What's so funny about it?"

Enki stopped his outburst and let his serious face on again: "I am sorry Keiki, it's just that I find it hard to believe that you, of all the Kirins, will wanna risk so much for a woman."

Keiki shook his head: "It is not as you all think."

"Perhaps. But this plan of yours is going to help her, above all. Your care for her kingdom and even for your own are on the bottom of a pile."

"I owe her a lot." he said with a sad smile.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Let's just stick with the plan. Did you compose the latter for Lady Genkun already?" Enki said and went to Keiki's desk, examining papers laying there.

Keiki left his post beside the window and moved back to his desk: "You want to help me with this?"

"Well it's the best plan so far. And besides I seem to be the only one who's immune to her charms, so I can help you stay objective and without unnecessary emotions."

"Again, En-taiho. She is just a friend." Keiki opposed and grabbed the unfinished letter from the desk.

"Yes, yes, Shoryu will be happy to hear that. Now let's just move to the letter."

* * *

**Hi there again. I just got another follower today. There are five of you now! Yeeah! Thank you for your silent support. :P :P :P Not comments yet, but it worked as a motivation to finish this chapter anyway.**

**Hope you still like the story. Please let me know what you think! Would you like to get to know something more about Sairin's and Keiki's relationship or would you like to get some action finally? LET ME KNOOOOW! **


End file.
